


Resurfacing

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since they were an item, but old feelings don't always stay buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. 
> 
> Note: This takes place during the current Hawkeye comics series and may reference events from that and other current comics.

The first thing Clint realized when he opened his eyes and pushed himself up out of his bed was the throbbing in his head. With a groan, he moved the short distance from the hall to his kitchen. The second thing he realized was that he was not alone in his apartment. "Kate?"

"Not here," a silky voice called back. She looked up from where she was reading a newspaper at the table. "It's just me."

"Natasha," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You got banged up pretty bad last night. Kate wasn't here when I took you home, and I didn't want to leave you alone. Just in case." She lowered her eyes.

"Of course not." Clint shook his head. "But you hate coming all the way out here."

Natasha stood. "Yeah, well. I don't hate you. Usually," she added with a wink.

He laughed. "Thanks. How long have I been out?"

"About ten hours. How's your head?"

He shrugged. "Ah, it's nothing a few aspirins and a hot shower won't fix."

"Are you sure? Let me see," she said, already reaching out to part his hair with her fingers.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Are you hungry? Sorry I didn't have much in the fridge.."

"It's fine," she said with a wave. "But I could eat. Do you want to order takeout? I'll pick it up while you shower."

He grinned. "Actually, I have a better idea."

XXXXX

Natasha settled against the wall in between Aimee and Wendy, looking out over the streets. "So you all do this often?"

The pink-haired Aimee offered a friendly smile. "Barbeques on the roof? Hell yeah!"

A big man came over, handing her a plate. "A cheeseburger for the pretty lady. With extra ketchup."

Clint looked up from where he was talking with a couple of children. "You hitting on my friend there, Grills?"

"Course not, Hawkguy. I would never dream of putting moves on your woman."

Natasha smiled. "That's alright. I'm not his woman."

"You're not?" Wendy asked incredulously. "But Clint never brings home a date."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't? Ever?"

"Never," Aimee said solemnly.

"Really, guys? We're talking about this?" Clint said irritatedly. He took a seat in a folding chair next to Natasha, glad when Grills loudly recognized her as an Avenger and announced it to the group.

"Not even Jess?" She whispered, leaning closer.

He rolled his eyes. "The only time she ever came here was to put me in my place," he muttered.

"Is it because you live so far? And in such a crappy neighborhood?" She grinned widely so he would know she was teasing.

"Eat your food," he answered.

"Seriously, it's like, the best cheeseburger you will ever taste," Wendy said with a nod.

Natasha took a bite. "You weren't kidding."

"She never kids about food," Clint told her. "And that's Grills. I don't know what his secret is. Even though he knows mine, apparently."

Natasha smiled with ease when the neighbors all started to jest with each other.

"Are you having fun?" Clint asked, reaching out to take her empty plate and toss it in the trash.

"Definitely," she replied with a nod, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself.

"Cold?"

"A little," she admitted.

"It does get a little chilly up here sometimes. Here." He unzipped his hoodie and shrugged out of it, draping it across her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Someone pulled out a large bag of marshmallows and placed them on sticks for the kids to toast on the grill. When they were finished, one of Simone's boys brought a handful of them over to Clint. He held one out to Natasha, and she eagerly ate it out of his hand, laughing as she wiped the gooey residue from the corner of her mouth.

After awhile, the residents of the building started to slowly disperse until it was just the two of them left on the roof.

"That was fun," she said sincerely. "I can see why you like it here."

He smiled. "Yeah, they're good people."

She leaned her head back. "I can't believe you can see so many stars right here in New York."

"That's the benefit of having outdoor lights that don't work. I guess someone should really talk to the landlord about that, though."

She laughed, zipping his sweatshirt all the way up.

"Come on, it's cold. Let's go back inside," he said, placing a gentle hand on each of her arms and rubbing thoroughly.

"Seems like you're feeling better," she noticed once they were back inside his apartment.

He nodded, patting Lucky on the head."Much."

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose I should go."

He shrugged. "What for? Just stay here. We can hang out."

She thought for a moment.

"Come on, Nat. We never get downtime like this. Let's watch a movie or something. You can crash here if you want."

"Alright." She followed him into the living area, settling next to him on the couch.

He picked up the remote and clicked on the tv, placing his feet on the tiny coffee table.

"I missed this," she said quietly, sinking back into the cushions. "It's good to not have anything to worry about for once."

He grinned. "C'mere," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head on his chest, snuggling into him.

"You know you can come here whenever you want, right? To just hang out, or whatever?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Next time you come out by me."

"Fine," he said with a laugh. "But you're starting to like it here and you know it. I bet Grills would even fire up the barbeque again to bribe you."

"I thought you don't have girls over," she teased.

"I don't. Not in my personal space. But you're not just any girl," he murmured, lightly stroking her hair.

She was quiet for a long moment. Finally, she said, "I like this."

"Hmmm?"

"Us hanging out."

"Me too," he agreed, tightening his hold on her.

"It's comfortable," she said softly.

"Sure is," he said, swallowing hard.

She tilted her head back to look at him, her green eyes meeting his warm blue ones. She could feel his breath tickling her cheek, and it didn't take much for her to lean forward and press her lips softly against his.

He placed a hand under her chin, his thumb gently stroking her jawbone as he kissed her back. "That's the second time in four months that you kissed me," he said once she pulled away. "Do we need to talk about this?"

"I'm sorry. Should I not have done that?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore than I shouldn't do this," he said, tilting her head back with his hands to cover her mouth with his own as he leaned into her, pressing her against the couch cushions.

"Clint," she said, placing her hands against his chest. "This has the potential to get really messy, really quickly."

"Are you saying you'd let me go farther than just making out a little?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She swatted his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"Wait," she said, circling her arms around his neck. "I don't think I want you to."

"Lady," he said with a chuckle. "What do you want?"

"I…"

"This?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her again.

She eagerly kissed him back, sliding her tongue along his lips and slipping inside when he opened his mouth. She ran her hands up and down his arms as they kissed, sighing softly when he gripped her waist.

"How about this?" He asked, lowering his mouth to her neck and planting soft kisses on her sensitive skin.

"Mmm… you're just doing that so I'll do it back," she said, a little breathlessly.

He laughed. "I guess you'll have to find out," he replied with a wink.

She grinned wickedly before leaning forward to press her mouth to his throat, nipping gently along his jaw and pausing to suck at a particularly sensitive spot.

"No fair," he moaned. "You know what that does to me."

"I sure do," she said, pulling his face hungrily to hers.

"Nat… " he whispered in between heated kisses. "Maybe you're right."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know.. if I can do this without feelings getting in the way."

Her eyes widened. "H-how long?" she asked.

"Awhile," he admitted.

"Oh," she breathed.

He brushed his fingers through her hair. "And you?"

"Wh-what about me?"

"Come on… how do you feel?" He asked, his lips just inches from hers.

"Clint, it's never worked between us," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "I didn't ask that. I asked how do I make you feel?"

Without warning, she grabbed him by the shoulders, tugging him off balance and pulling his body flush against hers. She kissed him roughly, her teeth bumping against his as she tried to devour as much of his mouth as possible in a heated kiss.

"Good answer," he said, nuzzling her neck.

She sighed. "I suppose I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you."

He placed his hands on either side of her face. "It was never over between us. I'm always going to have strong feelings for you. You know that."

"I know. I just don't want things to change between us. I can't lose you." She wrapped her arms fiercely around him.

"Nat, you're never going to lose me. I promise you that."

"But what about you and Jess? And Wanda? And Janet, for that matter?"

He laughed. "You can't be serious. This is totally different. I've always l-"

"No!" She shouted. "Don't say that. You can't just say that!"

"Okay, okay," he said gently. "But baby, you have to know… it's not just a fleeting thing with you and me. We're always going to be okay."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So, can we go back to making out now?"

She grinned. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was awakened the next morning by the sound of her personal cell phone. She rolled over to grab it, her heart nearly skipping a beat when she saw that it was a text message from Clint. "Good morning, beautiful." She grinned, pressing his speed dial number.

"Hey, Lady," Clint said, answering on the first ring.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you. Do you want to meet for lunch later?"

He paused for a second before answering, "Aw, man. I wish I could. I've got a meeting with my attorney this afternoon."

She frowned. "Attorney? What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" He shouted with a chuckle. "Ah, you know… I've got all this money and stuff now. I just figured that Bobbi's entitled to some of it."

"That's… actually really thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, so. Why don't I pick you up at your place on my way home? The old team's getting together at that bar near Luke's tonight."

"Sounds perfect," she said, running a hand through her messy bun. "See you then."

"Yup. And don't worry, I promise I'll behave myself in public," he said before hanging up.

XXXXX

"Clint, you really don't have to do this," Bobbi said as they stood in the lobby waiting for their lawyers to draw up the papers.

Clint shrugged. "Why should I be the only one to benefit from it? I didn't ask for any of this. Just leave my building to the tenants and you can have whatever you want." He paused to glance at his phone, the corners of his mouth tugging up when he saw the text that Natasha had just sent him.

"Oooh, 'see you tonight,'" Bobbi said teasingly, looking over his shoulder. "And it's from Natasha."

Clint rolled his eyes. "You're coming out too, right? We all are."

"You don't fool me for one second, Clinton Francis Barton. I know you've been smitten with her for years."

He lowered his eyes. "Bobbi…"

"It's okay, honey. I want you to move on. She's been under your skin since way before me, I know that."

"I-I don't… I can't…"

"Hey." She pulled him in for a hug. "We had something great. But it's over now. Has been for a long time. Be happy. That's what I want for you."

He smiled slowly. "Thanks, Birdie. I want you to be happy too."

She winked. "I am happy, sweetie. But there's something you should know about our next mission."

He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"We're getting a fourth agent for this one. Maria told me."

"Well, that should make things a lot less awkward than just the three of us," he said, letting out a breath.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Look, Maria thinks it would be better for you to be the one to brief Natasha. Safer."

"Okay…"

"She said this morning that she would send you the details on your secure email. I'd check it sooner rather than later."

He clicked through his phone, only realizing that she'd reached for his hand when it started shaking as he read the stats on the new member. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the name, and then his face went white.

XXXXX

At some point during the day, Nat had texted him to let him know that she was at her townhouse, not her apartment. She'd even sent him an address, as if he'd need it.

It felt like hours later that he was walking up her lawn, his heart pounding in his chest as he rang the bell.

"Sorry," she said, smiling apologetically when she answered the door. "I've got a conference with an old contact tomorrow and I just needed a couple of things. Come on in."

He took in his surroundings, thinking how the place hadn't changed one bit from what he remembered. "Wow. It's been a long time since I was here. I think the last time…"

"You came here looking to fight Daredevil for my hand?"

His cheeks flushed and he laughed. "I guess we've all matured a little since then. "

She laughed too.

"Although, I gotta say… you're worth fighting for." He wrapped his arms around her, backing her up against a wall.

"Hey!" She said, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. "I thought you said you were going to behave tonight."

"I said I would behave in public. We still have over an hour until we have to meet the guys. I don't think I can keep my hands off you until then," He murmured, nipping softly at her neck.

"Mmmm… well then I guess you'd better come here," she said, tilting his face down and kissing him deeply.

XXXXX

Loud music blared from the bar as she stepped in, with Clint's hand placed loosely at the small of her back. She idly stepped away from him when she saw Bobbi approaching them, but then Bobbi leaned in to give her a friendly hug and she visibly relaxed.

"Hey, Jess," Clint said awkwardly, nodding politely to Carol.

The dark-haired girl forced a smile at both of them. "I'd be careful if I were you," she said in a low voice. "You know Bucky's like, totally gonna beat the shit out of you, right?"

"What's he doing here?" Natasha asked, tensing as she spotted him sitting at a table with Luke Cage and Jessica Jones.

Clint swore under his breath.

She linked her arm through his, holding onto him tightly. "It's bad enough we have to work with him. You didn't say he was going to be here."

"Easy," Clint said, patting her gently on her shoulder. "It's alright. Barnes is a good kid."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why is he looking at you like you stole the one thing in the universe that makes him happy?"

"Because," Clint said, gazing down at their conjoined hands. "I think I just did."

She frowned.

Jessica whistled.

Bobbi tapped Natasha on her arm. "Let's go sit down, ladies," she said, almost pleadingly.

Natasha barely had enough time to register the fact that Barnes had risen from his chair before he was right in front of them.

"Natasha, hi," he said. "How are you?"

She nodded coolly in response.

"Barton," he greeted.

"Hey, Barnes," Clint said.

"Can we talk?"

Natasha gripped his hand tighter.

"Uh, sure." He pulled his hand away from her. "I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry up, handsome," she cooed.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and Clint coughed loudly. "Outside, right? Let's go." He walked purposefully out of the bar, keeping a wary eye on the seemingly younger man.

Bucky was silent as he leaned against the wall.

"It's not what you think," Clint said, looking at the ground.

"Isn't it?" he asked.

"Dammit," he swore. "Look, kid. I like you. Always have. It's not like I'm trying to steal your woman, or anything. It's just… complicated."

"She's not my woman," Bucky said sadly. "And I've known for years that you're in love with her."

"Shit! I never wanted any of this to happen. I was married, for chrissakes. Fuck, how did you-?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. I get it. She's not an easy one to get over."

"Buck, I'm sorry, I…"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I'm used to that look in your eye. I guess I just never thought I'd see her look at you that way too." He started to back away slowly.

"No, Barnes, wait…"

"Take care of her, Barton."

"Bucky, please. Wait!" he called, but the other man turned without looking back over his shoulder.

He swore loudly, slamming his foot into the wall as hard as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going to be bitter about this," Jessica said, leaning across the table with her drink in her hand.

"So you don't hate me?" Natasha asked.

"Of course not. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. You know, the long periods of self-loathing, the dramatics…"

"The insane jealousy," Bobbi piped in, winking at Natasha.

"The sleeping with, ahem, looking at other women," Jessica added.

Bobbi shook her head. "No, he doesn't see other women, or anything else for that matter, when he's around her."

"True," Jessica said. She snapped her fingers in front of Natasha's face. "Hello? Earth to Tasha?"

"Hmmm? Sorry. You were saying? Ragging on Clint? I've got fifteen years worth of stories…." She said with a small smile.

"Where's your head at?" Bobbi asked.

"I was just… wondering why Clint's not back yet," she mumbled.

Jessica looked to Bobbi with a concerned expression.

"Do you think I should go out there?"

"No!" Both girls shouted at once.

Natasha blinked. "I mean, make sure he's okay? That man is really dangerous and deadly, you know."

Bobbi frowned. "Natasha, honey. Didn't Steve talk to you about him? About how fake memories were implanted in your head to turn you against him?"

Jessica shook her head slowly, darting Bobbi a meaningful look.

"I'm just saying… he's not all bad. He's our ally, remember?"

"No," Natasha said quietly. "I don't."

"Well, he's a good friend of Clint's," Jessica said helpfully. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

She nodded.

Bobbi grinned. "So, you and Clint, huh?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's complicated. And really, you guys want to talk about this?"

"Psh, I don't care," Jess said. "If you want him, take him."

"Want who?"

"Clint!" Natasha said, whirling around. "What was that about?"

"Ah, nothing really. I just owed him from the last time all the guys played poker."

She gazed at him with a frown. "You're lying."

"Trust me, it's fine," Clint said with an awkward smile.

"I do trust you," Natasha replied. "Him, I don't."

"How about I drive you home now?" Clint asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late. Maybe we should all go."

"Good idea," Bobbi said.

Natasha wordlessly walked to his car and let herself in the passenger side after they all said their goodbyes.

She stayed silent the whole way home. Once they were in front of her townhouse, she spoke, so low that he could barely hear her, "You lied to me."

He sighed. "I guess this means we're not making out in the car."

She turned wide, serious eyes on him.

"Hey, can we not talk about him now?" Clint said with a groan.

"Fine. But no more lies," she said softly.

He nodded. "I promise."

"I need to know that I can trust you if we're going to be close like that again."

"I know. I'm sorry, Nat." He carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I promise."

"Okay."

"So, do I get to kiss you goodnight?" he asked, pouting playfully.

She smiled a half-smile, leaning in to kiss him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two whole days before Clint heard from Natasha again. He took his laundry to the Avengers' Mansion, hoping to run into her there.

"She's not here," Bobbi said, a sympathetic frown on her face.

He nodded, drumming his fingers against the lid of the washing machine. "I have to tell her," he said in a low voice.

"What? No!" Bobbi shouted. "You can't. We agreed."

"No, the kid agreed. And we all just went along with it. Well, it's not fair."

She sighed. "I'm not disagreeing with you, Clint. But you're under allegiance to Steve."

He shook his head. "I was under allegiance to Natasha way before I ever met Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes."

"Okay, can you just think about this for a second? There could be serious consequences. You could ruin her."

"I promised her. She's my best friend. I have to be honest with her."

"It's not up to you, sport," Bobbi said, with a tight smile.

"Well, it's not up to him either," he said quietly.

"Look, Clint. This is way more complicated than you hooking up with her under a guilty conscience. Maybe things really did go down the way they did for a reason. Just leave it alone."

"You don't understand. Nothing feels right anymore. This is her life, and I'm not just going to just stand by and ignore the missing pieces. I'm going to tell her and whatever she decides to do with that information is her decision."

Bobbi sniffed. "Missing pieces, huh? And what do you think's going to happen? You'll be the hero, and she'll run away with you?"

"I…."

"You could get seriously hurt, Clint. And you could seriously hurt her. Please. Just leave it alone."

"It's not about me. For once in my life, it's not about me."

She closed her eyes. "I know. I know. Just… maybe talk to Steve about this first."

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the screen. 'I miss you.'

He quickly typed a response. 'Me too. Can I come over?'

Bobbi pursed her lips tightly, knowing that he was no longer paying attention to her.

XXXXX

"Are you still mad?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog face.

She shook her head. "No. And you know that doesn't work on me."

He grinned. "I know."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, no. Thanks. I don't think…."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Nat, I was hoping we could talk."

"Okay…"

"God, this is hard. I don't-don't know how to tell you this."

She sat down on the couch, patted the space next to her. "Honey, you can tell me anything. You know that."

He took a deep breath, his stomach already in knots. "Tasha, there's something you need to know about Bucky."

She frowned. "Bucky? What's he have to do with anything?"

He sighed. "He actually has to do with… everything. Okay. You know how, you don't have any memories of him? Except, uh, the false ones, I guess?"

She shrugged. "A lot of my memories aren't intact. That kind of happens when you've led a life like mine."

He reached for her hand, his fingers shaking. "You wouldn't have such an aversion to him if you knew the truth. That shit was just implanted in your brain so you'd be willing to turn on him."

"Yeah, he's an ally. I've heard that before. And I may not like it, but I can be professional. We'll complete the mission just fine. "

"Tasha…. Bucky's way more important than you realize. When that bastard Novokov went after you, it was really his twisted way of screwing him over. He's the villain here, not Barnes."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "I don't understand. How could he use me against him? We don't even have a connection."

He struggled to speak over the pounding of his heart in his ears, not sure if his voice was coming out too loud or too soft. "You guys had a past history together. And you were very much in love with him."

Natasha gasped, pulling her hand out of his to cover her mouth. "What are you talking about?"

He continued, "your history goes back to your Red Room days. I guess you guys had a fling, or something before you married Alexei. But we both know how old feelings, if they're strong enough, don't stay buried. I know you don't remember, but he took over Steve's mantle after the assassination and you guys were hot and heavy, right up until he got killed by the serpent. Or so we all thought."

"Wh-what…."

"Barnes didn't die like we all were told. Or he did, and was resurrected. I don't know. But you ran off with him and worked undercover. Then this thing with Leo happened."

"Then… how come I don't remember him now?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I don't know. I guess that part of your memory was permanently shattered. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists worked on you for days, but it was never recovered. And the guy that performed the procedure on you is dead, so nobody really knows for sure."

She shook her head, slowly rocking back and forth. "And why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"Barnes thought it was best to let you move on. He didn't want them to mess with your head anymore because of him. And Steve said it was best not to confuse you."

"So, he felt guilty for his past actions, and decided not to act anymore? And you, you feel guilty for fooling around with me on your friend when you think it's possible that I could still have feelings for him, right? This is all about you?"

"Nat, please. It's not like that."

"What if he was never put on our team, Clint? What then? Just keep on pretending like everything's fine and build something on a lie? And what happens when he comes knocking on my door in a few years, wanting to fight you for me like I'm some kind of trophy?"

"You're upset, I know. But stop trying to push me away. We're best friends. And I'm only telling you this to be fair to you!"

"Fair?! You think this is fair?! Screw you, Clint!"

They were interrupted by the simultaneous beeping of their priority phones.

"We have to go in. Shit, we have to go in!" He raised his hands to his hair agitatedly.

"Calm down. You need to compose yourself," Natasha said, her voice even. "I'll drive to the airport."

He shook his head. "No, no…"

"Get in the car, Clint."

XXXXX

"Hawkeye to Winter Soldier," Clint spoke into the communication device hanging around his neck. "I see an unguarded entrance to the warehouse. I'm going in."

"Roger that, Hawkeye. Where's Mockingbird?"

"On the roof, boys. Widow, there's two soldiers in the bushes at eleven."

"I've kind of got my hands full here, Mockingbird," she said, fighting off A.I.M. agents hand to hand.

"I'll get it, but it's not going to be pretty," Bucky said, retreating slowly.

"Do what you have to," Natasha ordered. "I'm fine here. But hurry it up in there, guys." She raised her eyes to the roof for just a split second, trying to get a visual on Bobbi. It was all her opponent needed, and he took the opportunity to dig his knife into her calf. She flicked her wrists, letting loose a large cloud of her Widow's Bite on him and the three soldiers that were right behind him.

Just then, she crashed to the ground with an agent on top of her when she heard a large explosion, her eyes widening in terror as she saw the walls of the old warehouse begin to cave. "Hawkeye! Mockingbird!" She cried, but her comm link was silent.

In a second, a third body slammed into her senses and it took her a moment to realize that it was the Winter Soldier, come to attack her assailant with a stream of fire. "What the hell are you doing?! Clint and Bobbi are in there!" She shouted at him.

"You're bleeding. I'm not going to leave you," he said simply, tearing off a piece of his sleeve and exposing his metal arm as he wrapped it around her leg.

"Hawkeye! Clint!" She struggled against him. "Get off of me! I have to get to them."

He picked her up effortlessly, swinging her legs over his arm as he carried her to cover.

"Don't touch me! I have to save Hawkeye! He's in there!"

He leaned his head back away from her kicking legs and flailing arms. "Listen to me. I'm going to go get Clint, but honey, you can't stand on that leg and I need you to get to cover. Okay?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Now stay here," he ordered. "Call S.H.I.E.L.D. for an extraction and dammit, see if you can get ahold of Bobbi."

He crawled slowly through the debris, his eyes stinging from the ashes and his lungs screaming through the smoke.

"Buck?" A small voice asked.

"Bobbi! You're okay! Thank goodness." He made his way over to her carefully. "Did you see Clint?"

She nodded. "He's under here. I can't lift this beam off of him by myself. And Bucky… he's not breathing."


	5. Chapter 5

She was still sitting in a chair by his bed in the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical bay sixteen hours and forty-two minutes later when he opened his eyes for the first time. "Hey," she said, with a slightly tearful smile on her face.

"Hey," he croaked, his throat hoarse.

She handed him a glass of water. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

He shook his head. "Not a lot."

She threw her arms around his neck carefully, and he eagerly pulled her close against his body. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," she said. "How's your… everything?"

He chuckled softly. "I suppose I've been better. But then again, I've been worse too, so…"

"Well, you look like hell."

He shrugged. "Not everyone has a superhuman healing factor."

"Clint, I'm sorry about the last thing I said to you."

"There's no need to be sorry, Tash. We're fine. As usual."

She shook her head. "But that could've been the last thing I ever said to you, and I don't want us to fight."

He pushed himself up onto his elbow. "Since when are you so existentialist? Baby, if you're worried about the very last thing we do, in this business, then you better join me in this bed so I can give you something worth remembering."

She punched him in the arm. "Is that all you think about?"

"Uh, ever since the heavy make-out sessions restarted? Yeah!"

She took his hand, laced her fingers through his. "I called Stephen Strange. I'm going by his office later today. Bucky and Steve are coming with me."

He winced. "Barnes knows I told you?"

She waved her hand. "It's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you afraid that I'll still have feelings for him after I remember?"

He took a deep breath, exhaled loudly. "Is that something you're afraid of?"

"I don't know. I don't want things to change between us."

He patted her hand. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Clint, I don't want to hurt you. We've been many things to each other over the years."

"And we'll be many more. I'll still be right here. However you want me."

She nodded, leaning further into him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," she said softly. "This is something I think I have to do on my own."

He swallowed hard.

"Do you need anything from me before I go? Another glass of water?"

He shook his head. "Just let me hold you for a few more minutes."

She rested her head against his chest, and he placed a soft kiss at her temple, his fingers slowly stroking her hair, all the while knowing that she could feel his heartbeat pounding furiously and that it scared her to know that he was afraid.

XXXXX

Steve paused in the hallway outside of Bucky's temp quarters at S.H.I.E.L.D. "I've got to get back to work. Are you two going to be okay?"

Natasha nodded slowly.

"Alright, then." He briefly gripped Bucky's shoulder. "See you."

Bucky shifted his feet. "If you need some time before we talk about this…"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head.

He sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. "We probably should've done this in the first place."

"But you didn't."

He looked up at her. "Nat—"

"James… you walked away from me? "

"I couldn't… I just… I needed you to be okay."

"I wasn't okay, James!"

He nodded. "I know, that no amount of apologizing is going to fix this."

She shook her head. "You don't have to explain. I know why you did it. I know how you think."

"We've always understood each other," he said quietly.

"He didn't just take me away from you. He took you away from me too. Where is he? Where's Novokov now?"

"At the Raft. But Nat, if you need to go curse him out, then please, let's do it together."

She kept her mouth set in a line. "As satisfying as it would be to kick him in the face, I just want him to know that he didn't win."

Bucky nodded. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, I think you should."


	6. Chapter 6

She stared dumbly at her phone, for a moment she couldn't remember what number she'd assigned to him in her favorites, and her fingers shook so hard she had to punch it in three times before she got it right anyway.

As usual, he answered on the first ring. "Natasha. How are you doing?"

"Not too good," she admitted. "I just… it's been a long day and I could really use a friend right now."

"I'm right here," he reminded her.

"I know, just… can you come over?" She looked up, puzzled when she heard a knock at her door. She burst into tears when she saw him standing in her doorway.

In one smooth motion, he kicked the door closed behind him and scooped her up into his arms. "I'm right here," he repeated, his voice nearly a whisper.

"H-how did you know?"

He grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "There's a reason why we're best friends, remember?"

She nodded, breathing in a deep, shuddering breath. "I do. I remember everything. I remember….. everything."

He pulled her close and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I remember how much I love him and it's over. It's really over."

"Sssh." He rubbed small circles into her back. "It doesn't have to be over if you don't want it to be."

"I lost him. He was taken from me and then I just got him back and he was taken from me again and now…. I can't trust him. And it hurts so much!" She cried, clinging to him.

"I know, baby," he murmured into her ear. "I know."

She sniffled, wiping the back of her hand across her face. "How do you do it, Clint? How do you get over somebody you love so much?"

"I… you're asking me?" He said quietly. "I kinda have a proven track record of not being able to get over the ones I love."

She smiled, a watery smile. "Do you still love Bobbi, even though you're divorced?"

He nodded. "Very much."

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Oh, baby, it gets easier. I can promise you that." He ran his fingers through her hair, gently combing through the tangles. "It's okay if you still have feelings for him, you know."

She started sobbing all over again, burying her face in his chest, her hands fisting in his shirt. "I don't want to hurt you. You mean so much to me."

He took one of her shaking hands, slowly raising the clenched fist to his lips. "You and me, we're tight. Always, Tasha. Always. It's fine if you need some time."

She looked up into his eyes, bringing her wet hands up to frame his face. "I need you to kiss me."

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded, pulling his face down to hers, not waiting for him to make a move.

He kissed her back just as passionately, closing his eyes as he moved forward, backing her up into the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Clint," she moaned, her hands wandering down his sides. "Kiss me. Just make me forget."

His eyes shot open. "Hmmmm?"

"Take me," she murmured in between deep kisses, her mouth roughly sucking his. "Fuck me hard. Make me forget that James Buchanan Barnes ever existed."

"No!" He shouted, pulling away and grabbing her wandering hands in his.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but not like this. I'm not your rebound."

She shook her head. "It's not like that with us and you know it."

"That's why I can't do it like this."

"Come on, Clint. You understand, don't you? The first time I ever used my body totally of my own free will was with you. That first night, on the beach."

"I know," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "And the first time I ever…"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "God, you must think I'm some kind of—" He was cut off by her mouth covering his. "Tash…"

"Let's just do this, Clint. Come on, we both want to…"

He pressed his lips against her neck, his breath tickling her ear. "I want so badly, Natasha. I always have, and I always will. And I will make love to you, hopefully soon. But the next time we're together like that, it won't be because we're manipulating each other, or because one of us is angry and wants revenge."

She leaned her head back to give him better access. "Clint, please…"

He ran his tongue enticingly along her earlobe. "If you need me to help you relax a little, I can do that. But the next time I have you, it's going to be because you can't bear the thought of not having me inside you."

"Oh, God…"

"Bedroom?" He asked, his breath heavy on her cheek.

She nodded wordlessly, not taking her eyes off of his.


	7. Chapter 7

She clumsily led him to her bedroom, her hands roaming freely over his body as he consumed her senses. He pinned her against the door as he kissed her, holding her wrists above her head as he nibbled softly on her neck. He slipped a thigh between her legs and she moaned softly, her knees suddenly feeling weak.

"Clint," she breathed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"I want you," he murmured, lowering his lips down her throat. He sucked briefly at her collar bone before moving his head lower still, mouthing at her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top.

"Mmmm," she groaned, biting her lip. She pulled her wrists free from his grasp and tugged at his shirt, groping for the slightest bit of bare skin under her fingertips.

He hissed softly as she slowly ghosted her nails up and down his sides. In one smooth motion, he lifted her up off the ground and placed her gently on the bed, pushing her shirt up, skimming his hand over the flat of her stomach and tracing her belly button with his thumb. "God, your skin is even softer than I remember," he said, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

She pulled his face back down to hers as he cupped her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. She tugged roughly at his hair, running her fingers purposefully across his scalp and he nearly growled as he lowered his head to her chest, tonguing and sucking her already hardened nipples.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked on a shaky breath.

"Yeah," he whispered against her ear as she squirmed beneath him. "Unless you want me to stop?"

"No," she said, her hands wandering dangerously low on his body. "No, don't stop…"

He slowly moved his hands over her ribs and down her torso, smiling satisfactorily at the slight quivering in her stomach when he reached down to unbutton her jeans. He slid his hand inside her panties.

"God, you're already wet," he groaned, his cock throbbing at the realization.

"I want you," she breathed. She moaned softly when he slipped his middle finger inside her, and nearly cried out when he added his index.

"Ungh, so tight," he whispered, moving his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

He kissed her mouth and she moaned against his lips when he began to rub her clit with his thumb as he fingered her.

"Ah," she whimpered when he pumped harder, her whole body tensing.

"That feel good?"

"God, yes." Her breath came out in low, fast moans. "Clint, please."

He covered her ear with his mouth, hooking his fingers upwards.

She cried out, her back arching off the bed. "Oh, God. Right there," she whimpered. "Shit, that feels good."

"Right here?" He murmured, sliding his fingers deeper. "That your g-spot?" He groaned when he felt her grow wetter and start to flutter around him, his cock twitching in response. "Oh, yeah, that's your g-spot…"

"Oh, Clint," she moaned. "Don't stop!"

She writhed beneath him as he fingered her, moaning a string of obscenities until she cried out, "Oh, God, yes, Clint!" as she came.

"You are so freaking hot," he murmured, slowly moving his fingers again.

She whimpered softly, the muscles in her legs moving involuntarily. "What are you doing?"

"Sssh," he whispered, holding her hips in place with his other hand. "Just relax."

"Clint, please, it's too much. I don't think I can…"

"Relax," he repeated against her throat. "Trust me." He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit, rubbing her softly as he lowered his mouth back down to her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples as his fingers continued to please her and it wasn't long before she was clenching around his fingers again, crying out his name.

She pulled his shirt up and he raised his arms over his head so she could easily tug it off. "I almost forgot how good you are with your hands," She said, sucking roughly at his neck, lowering her mouth across his chest and down his stomach. She placed her palm over the front of his jeans and he groaned loudly, pressing his erection against her hand.

"I'm pretty good at certain things too," she said in a throaty voice. How do you want me to get you off?" She asked, her tongue darting teasingly out over his abs.

"Oh, God," he nearly whimpered.

She grinned wickedly, nipping at his flesh, her fingers skimming lightly over the skin behind his waistband as she unzipped his jeans and proceeded to tug them down his hips, boxers and all.

She licked her lips slowly, reaching out to take him in her hands.

"You're evil," he whined, as she teased his tip with her thumb. "Nat, please…"

"Please what?" She asked, innocently, nuzzling his hipbone with her nose.

"Please suck my cock," he moaned.

"Well, since you asked nicely," she took him in her mouth, running her tongue slowly along his underside and twirling it around his tip.

He groaned loudly when she started to go up and down his length. "Fuck, that's good, Nat."

She reached her hands up to play with him as she sucked him, squeezing and teasing his balls.

"Holy shit," he breathed as his eyes rolled back in his head.

She began to suck harder, her head bobbing as she slid him in and out between her lips.

"Fuck, Tash, I'm gonna come," he warned her, expecting her to pull away, but instead she moved her tongue faster as she sucked him to completion.

He came hard, crying out as his orgasm ripped through him. "Shit, that was amazing," he murmured as he watched her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Come here."

She crawled up his body to settle into the crook of his arm, burying her face in his chest. "Are you sure you don't want to have sex tonight?" she cooed.

"No," he said, running a hand through his hair as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "But you literally just broke up with him and I don't think it's a good idea."

"That's not like you," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Whatever this is, with us, I don't want to ruin it. Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay." She thought for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

"Always. Wanna order a pizza or something?" He asked, rubbing her back in small circles.

"Sure. But we have to go pick it up. I don't give anyone this address."

He chuckled softly. "That doesn't surprise me. Well, let's go eat it there then. I'll drive and we'll call it a date."

She smiled. "It's not that far. It's a nice night, we can walk. And I really like the idea of going on a date with you, handsome."

XXXXX

He took her hand in his as they walked away from the pizza place. After awhile, he noticed that she was favoring her right leg. "I thought you said you were healed," he said with a hint of concern.

She nodded. "It is healed. Just a little sore. I guess super-human healing isn't always that super after all."

"Well, get your weight off it. I'll carry you."

"What? No!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said, scooting down. "Hop on!"

"A piggyback ride?" She laughed in disbelief. "No way, I'll kill your back."

"Nah," he said with a wave. "It's only a few blocks. And you're not that heavy. Now hop on, or I'll make you."

She hesitantly pulled herself onto his back and squealed when he took a couple of heavy steps forward, pretending to double over under her weight. She swatted his shoulder playfully and he laughed.

"Hold on tight," he warned, before taking off at top speed.

She giggled, tightening her arms around his neck until he slowed to a normal pace. Before long, her apartment was in view and he slackened his muscles at the same time that she shifted her weight. They tumbled to the grass in a fit of laughter.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he leaned over her, running a hand through her hair and placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"You know, we can do this inside," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

He hastily stood up, pulling her with him and she fumbled around in her bag for her keys.

"It's getting kind of late. Maybe I should go…" he said softly.

Her expression as she looked back at him was near panic. "You're leaving?"

"Um, I don't have to…" he said as they re-entered her apartment. "Want me to crash here tonight?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Alright."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "Clint, there's something you should know…"

"What's the matter?"

"Um, I've never had a man spend the night in my bed before. I mean, only James…"

He closed his eyes for a second upon hearing his name.

She sighed. "I just don't want to be alone."

He nodded. "Okay. It's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch, or whatever."

She thought for a moment. "Hold on. I have a better idea." She disappeared into the hallway outside her room and returned seconds later with an airmattress.

"It's more comfortable then it looks, I promise," she told him.

"Hey, I've slept in worse places," he replied.

She pulled some blankets out of a closet and he settled down slowly. In a second she had settled in beside him, reaching on the couch for the remote and clicking on the tv.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you need background noise," she said.

"I do, but I meant, what's this?"

She cuddled closer to him. "We're camping out for the night."

"We? You mean, you're sleeping with me?"

She nodded, gazing wide-eyed at him. "Is this not okay?"

"No," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her in close. "No, it's perfect," he said, pressing his lips against her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate Bishop walked the familiar two blocks from the bus stop to the back of the apartment building. She adjusted her knapsack on her back and took her usual route, up the fire escape, left across the grate, and pried open the third window in, which usually didn't close all the way.

"Hey, Hawkeye!" She called, tossing her backpack on the floor and looking up in surprise when she heard a startled scream.

"Katie? Jesus!" He shouted, his face red with embarrassment.

Her eyes adjusted to the sudden light just in time to see the Black Widow pulling her shirt down and she fumbled back towards the window. "Aw, shit. Sorry, I didn't realize you had company, I mean you never… girls…"

Clint shook his head. "Stop talking. Just please, stop talking."

"Alright. I'll, um, see ya later. " She proceeded to retreat through the still open window.

"No," Natasha said, rising up from her perch on the bed. "You stay. I was just leaving."

"Nat, wait," Clint said.

"It's fine," she assured him, placing him a quick kiss on his forehead. "I have to go get some paperwork to Steve anyway. Apparently I have to make a report about what happened with Strange."

He nodded. "Can I call you later?"

She grinned. "You better."

He turned back to Kate, breathing out a long sigh and running his hand awkwardly through his hair.

"Jeez, I can't even leave you alone for thirty seconds, let alone two weeks!" She said.

"How was your mom's surgery?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It went really well. She'll be back to her charity banquets in no time. And you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"So there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Like… how come you're hooking up with your ex-girlfriend shortly after you divorce your ex-wife for real? Didn't we talk about you not making the same mistakes over and over again?"

"It's different this time, Katie."

"Riiiight. I'm sure that's what you said the last time, too. And, uh, aren't you forgetting something? Like the fact that she's forgetting something really big here?"

"Oh. She got her memories back. And I told you never to say anything about that ever again," he said, pointing a finger at her.

Kate smacked his hand away. "Waitaminut. She remembers everything?"

"Yeah."

"So, let me get this straight. She remembers what it's like to have all kinds of crazy sex with Bucky, and she still chose you?" She asked incredulously.

He frowned. "It's not like that with us. We haven't, uh.. I mean, we're still figuring things out. And thanks."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's not like you."

"I told you, it's different with her."

"Ah," she nodded in understanding. "Are you afraid to do it with her because you think you won't live up to Barnes?"

"Um, I wasn't until you just said that."

She whistled. "I mean, he's…"

He held up his hands. "Right. I get it."

"I'm sorry. You're attractive too. In a…taller, ganglier, blonder sort of way, I guess."

"Are you done?"

"Really, Clint? Natasha? You do remember how she broke you, right? All those years ago?"

"How would you know? Were you even born yet?" He asked angrily.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. I may not have been there at the time, but I'm here now. And I know that you took a crazy long time to get over her."

"I didn't."

"You did! Everyone knows that she was, like the love of your life, or whatever, before Bobbi…"

"I mean, I didn't get over her."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, then I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," he promised. "I'm gonna take her out, freaking impress the hell out of her, and then, well—"

"Yeah, I get that part. Damn, Barton. You must be really good in bed to keep even the oldest of flames coming back."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Clint picked up his cell to call Natasha. "Hey Lady," he said with a grin when she picked up.

"Hey yourself," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh," she teased.

He laughed. "No, seriously. I'd like to take you on a date."

"We did just go out. For pizza," she reminded him.

"I mean a real date. Like a fancy type place. We'll get dressed nice, and I'll pick you up and we'll spend a glorious evening together."

"Glorious, huh?" She said.

"What do you say, Nat? Will you go out with me?"

She pretended to think it over for a moment before responding, "I'd love to go out with you, Clint."

XXXXX

"Hold still," Kate ordered, as she knotted his tie and adjusted his collar.

He shifted his feet, looking down at his shoes.

"You are never going to be able to pull this off," she said with a teasing laugh. "Why don't you just take her some place normal? Like, I don't know, dinner and a movie?"

"There's going to be dinner involved," he said, as she smoothed down the lapels of his jacket.

"And it involves you wearing a suit? You need help."

He made a face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you exude enough confidence in yourself for the two of us. And that's not a bad thing. Here, do you want to practice walking again?"

He nodded, holding out his arm to her and she grinned as she slipped her arm through his. "There you go. Just keep it real light and natural. Match her pace."

She gently patted his hand. "See? You'll be fine. I'm sure tonight's gonna be the night," she added, wiggling her eyebrows. "So, where are you taking her, anyway?"

"Michel's."

"On second avenue? Holy crap! How the hell are you gonna afford—Oh, right." She whistled. "You know, as long as you don't fall all over your face, I think tonight really could be the night."

He grinned. "Gee, it's really great having you back, Katie. I'll try not to fall on my face."

XXXXX

He took a deep breath before knocking on her door, only to find that he had trouble exhaling when she appeared in front him. She was dressed in a short, deep purple cocktail dress that flared out at her knees, the strapless bodice hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was loosely pinned up, with wavy curls touching her creamy white shoulders, and he had to remind himself not to stare. "Geez, Lady. What are you doing to me?"

She smiled, gazing up at him through thick eyelashes. "I thought purple was your favorite color," she said, a little huskily.

His eyes followed her every movement as she stepped through the door. "It is now," he replied, holding out his arm to her. "You are absolutely stunning."

"Thanks. You, uh, you clean up pretty nice too," she said, slipping her arm through his and taking hold of his fingers in hers. "You rented a limo?" She asked disbelievingly, looking past him for the first time.

"I told you, tonight's special," he said, placing a hand at the small of her back as she crawled inside.

She smiled. "You really didn't have to do this, you know."

"I wanted to," he insisted, raising her hand, which had still been holding onto his, to his lips.

XXXXX

The lights were dim and soft, romantic music filled the atmosphere. Natasha couldn't stop looking around at their surroundings, for once not because she was instinctually at work, but because she was actually in awe of the artistic architecture, the flickering candles and strategically placed flowers and the replicas of famous romantic paintings on the walls.

"Clint, this is unbelievable," she said, a little breathless as they ate their dinner.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied with a genuine smile.

She continued to inspect what was going on around them, gazing at the many couples moving gracefully across the ballroom style dance floor to a live orchestra.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

"Um… we don't have to… I mean, you don't…"

He stood slowly, reaching out his hand. "Come on."

Her face lit up as she placed her hand in his and he nervously led her to the center of the room. She placed a light hand on his right shoulder, and he hesitantly placed his on her waist. "Uh, you have to help me out here," he said quietly.

"You're thinking about it too much," she said with a smile, stepping closer to him as she wrapped both arms around him, resting her head lightly against his shoulder. "Just move however feels right and I'll follow your lead."

"Oh, this is much better," he said, relaxing his grip on her waist.

"See that? You're a fine dancer," she assured him, closing her eyes as they swayed in time to the music. "And this is all perfect."

"You're perfect," he told her.

XXXXX

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked with wide eyes when the limo pulled up to her apartment. She gestured towards the driver. "You can settle with him. I'll drive you home whenever you want."

He nodded, slipping some cash to the man when he opened the door for them. He took her hand, squeezing gently as she led him inside.

"This is all so amazing, I didn't want it to end just yet," she explained.

"Me neither," he assured her.

"It's gorgeous out tonight. Drinks on the terrace?" She offered, nodding her head toward the sliding glass door behind her bedroom.

"Sounds great."

"Red or white?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Whatever you prefer."

She grinned. "Don't go anywhere."

"Never," he promised.

She returned a second later with two glasses and a bottle of white wine, laughing as he tugged on his tie. "Okay, seriously, how on earth did you find out about that place?" She asked, leaning her arms on the railing.

"I may have had to ask Tony for advice," he admitted with a smile.

She laughed.

"What? I'm not used to having money."

"Well, you didn't have to spend it all there," she teased.

"Oh, yes I did."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You see, there's this pretty lady that I've kind of had a thing for, for most of my adult life," he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

She leaned in close to his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

"Your hair smells nice," he said, running his fingers through her loose curls.

"Mmm, everything about you smells nice," she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

He gently caressed her face as he lowered his hand, moving his fingers under her chin to gently tilt her head back. She closed her eyes in anticipation, her breath slightly heavy as he leaned in and closed his lips over hers.

After a moment, she moved one hand to grip his shoulder, the other to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled her flush against him, bending her over backward slightly as the kiss deepened.

"Clint…" she murmured against his lips.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded, reaching up to slide his jacket off his shoulders. He lowered his mouth to her neck, nibbling gently on the sensitive skin and she sighed softly. "That feels nice."

"Want it to feel better?" He asked, dipping his tongue into her pulse point.

"Mmm-hmmm," she answered, eyes still closed and he took that as a yes as he sucked softly on a particularly sensitive spot under her ear. She shivered in response and he moved his mouth lower and lower, planting wet kisses across her chest.

"Here, inside," she murmured, pushing him towards the door.

"Okay," he said, guiding her into the adjoining bedroom.

She slid the door closed and made sure it was locked before drawing the curtains and turning back to him. In one swift motion, she threw herself against him and he caught her easily, lifting her off the floor and holding her close to his body as she kissed him with her tongue. Her hands entangled in his hair again and he swiftly hauled her towards the bed, unzipping her dress before placing her down gently on the mattress.

She slid upwards to make room for him as he leaned over her and her loosened dress shifted. He took advantage, kissing the newly exposed skin above her breasts. She threw a leg over his hip, pinning him in place and he gently stroked her hair.

"Tasha," he murmured.

"Hmm?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Can we talk about this for a second?"

"Alright," she said, slowly catching her breath. "What's the matter?"

He looked down at her, running his fingers over her cheekbone and smiling softly when she leaned into his touch. "What is this, with us?"

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What are we doing? Are we like friends that just make out sometimes?"

"Um, I don't… I don't know. It's complicated, right?" She answered. "You know I care for you, Clint."

"I know, but Natasha, I…"

"Sssh…" she said, placing a finger over his lips. "You don't have to say it."

"But, what if I want to?" He whispered.

"Clint… it's never worked out between us in the past. I don't want to ruin this."

"Me neither, baby," he replied, his fingers tracing the inner curve of her arm. "Why hasn't it worked for us?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess because we didn't trust each other."

He nodded. "I trust you now. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her lips shaking slightly.

"Okay… why else?"

"Um, we manipulated each other, and we didn't respect each other. It's different now," she added hastily.

He smiled a crooked smile. "My point exactly. We're different people now. We have a totally different relationship, based on mutual trust, and respect, and admiration, and… God, Tash. I am head over heels for you. That hasn't changed."

She looked up at him, pressing one hand against his chest. "Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Always," he answered.

"Do you remember, four months ago, when we…"

He grinned. "When you kissed me?"

She swatted him playfully. "You kissed me back!"

"And you stopped me," he said with a frown.

"Why do you think I stopped you?" She whispered.

"You said it was because I had a girlfriend… I didn't realize that you still had a boyfriend, too," he added.

She shook her head. "I stopped you because I… you… you gave me butterflies."

"What?" He asked, a slow smile starting to spread across his cheeks. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, running her fingers from his hair to his shoulders.

"And now?" He asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She sighed softly. "God, Clint."

"Wait a minute. You were with him, and you… you still felt something for me?"

She nodding silently, assessing him with wide eyes.

"Baby, do you have any idea how badly I just wanted to yank that zipper down and have you right there?"

"So do it now," she said in a low voice.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, slowly caressing the back of her neck. "You know, if you trusted me even half as much with your heart as you do with your body, this wouldn't be so hard."

She looked up at him, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she traced the contour of his lips with her thumb. "I do trust you, Clint. You know that. It's just…"

"What? What is it, Tash? Why are you so afraid of your feelings for me?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her firmly and she pulled his face as close to hers as possible to devour his kiss. "It'll never be over between us, Natasha."

"So, what now? This is it? We're endgame?"

He smiled. "You tell me. Do you want to go on pretending that there's nothing going on here? That we're over each other? Or do you want to be my girl again? After all these years, I'm still fighting for us, Tash. Fight with me."

She slid her hand down his face and across his chest, pausing to rest it over his heart. "You drive me so completely insane most of the time, Clint Barton. The way you just… jump into everything so goddamned whole-heartedly. But I'm head over heels for you too."

He grinned, placing soft kisses over her knuckles. "What do you want, baby?"

"You. I-I just want you," she said, pulling him down on top of her to hug him tightly. "I-I don't know how it happened, but I've fallen for you all over again."

He buried his face in her shoulder. "You have me. You've always had me, Tasha."

She took a deep breath before tilting his chin up to look at her. "I want to be your girl, Clint."

He kissed her again, more deeply than the last time, sliding his tongue across her lips and she parted them eagerly. "I still love you, Tasha."

"Oh, Clint. I…"

"I know," he whispered in her ear, sucking her lobe into his mouth and she shivered.

She slowly began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, sliding her fingers across his skin. He moved his hand down under the skirt of her dress, gently rubbing the insides of her thighs and she parted her legs as they kissed. His mouth lowered back down to her chest, nipping lightly at her skin and using his other hand to tug the loosened dress lower until her breasts were bared to him.

She pulled him closer, wanting to feel his skin pressed up against hers as she shimmied out of the garment. All of a sudden, he felt like he didn't have enough hands to touch her everywhere as he moved them all over her body, and she mirrored his actions, groping almost desperately at his arms, his chest, his sides, his stomach.

He teased at the waistband of her panties, tracing the seam with his thumb.

"Clint," she moaned.

"This okay?" He asked, his mouth pressed hotly against her neck.

"God, yes," she breathed.

He slid the flimsy material down before reaching between her legs. "I think you're even wetter than the last time I fingered you," he said with a groan.

She reached a hand down to unzip his pants. "Want you," she moaned, slipping both hands into his boxers to feel how hard he was.

He bit down on her shoulder when she squeezed him, then started to move her hand up and down his length. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, his thumb rubbing her clit. "This?"

"Make love to me," she whispered.

For a second, he thought he was going to come just from the way she said those words, but all at once, the air grew hotter and his clothes felt tighter and he could feel her hands clumsily reaching to undress him. They fought together to remove his shirt, pants and underwear, her stockings and her panties and then he was breathing heavily against her cheek, her mouth hot and wet on his throat.

He tempted her thighs apart with his knee, his hand reaching down to grip himself as he placed himself at her entrance. She grinded against him, moaning softly in anticipation.

He leaned down to kiss her mouth as he slid into her, and she gasped against his lips.

"Okay?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

She thrust her hips in response and he thrust back, sliding in deeper.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he breathed as he set a slow rhythm.

She placed her mouth against his neck, sucking softly in between moans as he thrusted into her.

"Tasha," he gasped as she dragged her fingernails down his back, clutching him tightly to her.

"More," she said breathlessly, eyes closed, her mouth slightly open.

He rolled his hips and she pushed up against him, biting her lip, as he placed a hand beneath her to lift her hips up. "Clint!" she cried out at the deeper angle. "Holy shit, right there!"

"Oh, God," he moaned as her muscles squeezed him involuntarily.

"Ungh, that feels so good," she breathed as he started to thrust harder. "Don't stop."

He quickened the pace, bracing a hand against the headboard.

"Yes, yes," she coaxed, meeting him thrust for thrust. She cried out as she came suddenly and he groaned loudly with one final thrust when he felt her muscles clench around him.

"Oh, baby," he moaned. "Was it ever this good?"

"Mmmm…" she replied, catching her breath.

"Come here," he said, wrapping an arm around her as he leaned back against the mattress.

She snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh.

"Are you getting sleepy?" He asked, gently stroking her hair.

"A little," she said. "I don't think I'm driving you home tonight."

"That's fine," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead as he swept all her hair over one shoulder. "Should I move to the couch soon?"

"No," she whispered, tracing idle patterns on his arm with her fingers.

"Want me to wait until you fall asleep?"

"No." She tilted her head up to place a line of soft kisses over his jaw. "I want you to sleep next to me tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We don't have to."

"Don't argue with me," she said. "I want to be close to you. Stay here."

"In your bed? I think I'm ready to go again," he said.

She grinned. "I thought you were tired."

"Yeah, well. I guess not," he said, rubbing against her thigh.

"Hmmm, we should probably take care of that," she replied, leaning over him.

He kissed her eagerly, his fingers tangling in her hair as her hands started to wander.

"Just one more thing we have to clear up first," she said, pulling away enough to look at him.

"What is it?," he asked with a slight frown.

"How often does Kate Bishop crawl through your bedroom window?"


End file.
